


Unprepared Revelation

by EternalHopeisMyCompany



Category: Novae (Webcomic)
Genre: And a Raziol shocked flustered babe, Because he don't mind being fab, M/M, Sulvain in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHopeisMyCompany/pseuds/EternalHopeisMyCompany
Summary: Raziol gets a chance to take the boy he's been interested in on a date on Halloween Night. But he wasn't prepared for the kind of costume Sulvain would pick.
Relationships: Raziol "Rasim" Qamar/Sulvain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unprepared Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an very basic Modern AU setting with the two fulfilling the prompt "Date:Dress". Just literally imagined these two with average middle class families in some everyday normal suburbia. I did base the costumes somewhat on the Halloween themed costumes Kaiju drew for them recently and Raziol does still have his long hair [sucker for long hair]. Hope you all enjoy it! Will publish on Fanfiction.net eventually.

Raziol sat on the chair in the hallway and twiddled his thumbs. While Sulvain’s parents had been kind to him and reassured him things were fine, he couldn’t stop the tapping of his foot or other expressions of his internal mental state. It was honestly amazing Sulvain had even agreed to a date. Let alone one on Halloween Night! He just thought it would make their first time out together as boyfriends something to remember. But now he started to have doubts.

Had Sulvain changed his mind? Was Sulvain thinking this whole idea stupid? Maybe Sulvain was just humoring him? He tried to breathe to calm his racing heart and mind. That was easier said than done though. His breathing started to pick up just a bit as if trying to leave him breathless. He gripped his jacket gently. His father had gone to a lot of trouble to help him acquire an outfit fitting for the time of a noble 19th century vampire. He didn’t want to ruin it.

Would Sulvain like his outfit? He glanced down at the blues, golds, and whites. It had the tailcoat, buttons, and everything. He did wonder how anyone purposefully wore a stuffy white piece of cloth against their necks or the tight leggings. That was what he got though for wanting to be authentic. Would Sulvain think him a nerd for his costume? 

He swallowed and wished now he had taken Sulvain’s mother’s offer to eat one of her Halloween sugar cookies made in the shape of pumpkins. Eating something delicious would at least have distracted him a bit. He just had to say no so he wouldn’t get crumbs on his outfit. Stupid him! Before he could berate himself any further, he heard someone coming down the stairs to his right. Since Sulvain’s family was downstairs, that had to be Sulvain.

He clenched his eyes briefly shut and took a huge deep breath. Then, he quickly stood up and turned towards Sulvain. “I hope I didn’t make you wait long!” His eyes widened. Why did he say that? “I’m sorry! That was silly for me to say!” Right after saying that, he actually took note of Sulvain’s outfit.

Was that a black dress? He blinked more while his mind processed what he saw. Since he was no dress expert, he couldn’t name the exact type. He did see it had a slight train behind it and had sheer layers over the thick material of the dress itself. The sheer layers held a bit of sparkle to them and faintly glittered in the light. He saw Sulvain had black lipstick on along with black pained nails and black eyeliner. In one of his hands, he carried a broom stick. On top of his head was a hat with a buckle that rose up into a tip like the Sorting Hat.

That was when he realized what Sulvain had chosen as his costume.

“So, you’re a witch?” Raziol quickly blurted out. Hopefully, Sulvain hadn’t caught him staring.

Sulvain nodded and signed to him. From what he knew, Sulvain hadn’t spoken since an accident as a child. He hadn’t dared to be nosy enough yet to ask what exactly happened. Unfortunately, he was just starting to learn sign language to better communicate with Sulvain. So, while he picked up the words ‘yes’ and ‘like’, he couldn’t understand the rest.

“Um…sorry. What did you say?” Wait should he have phrased it like that? He tensed before Sulvain blinked and then slowly mouthed the words with his lips. At least Raziol had some confidence in his lip-reading skills. He furrowed his eyebrows and paid attention. It was slightly hard with the urge to go over and kiss those soft lips. But he made himself not focus on that.

“OH! You were asking if I liked the outfit?”

Sulvain nodded before flustering and looking off to the side. Raziol noticed a faint frown on Sulvain’s face. He tilted his head and approached Sulvain. “Of course, I do. It looks wonderful on you!” He gripped Sulvain’s hand, which he now noticed had some glove like accessory that attached to his middle finger with a ring and kept parts of his hand exposed. “I just hadn’t seen you in a dress before. You pull it off really well though!” His own face reddened as Sulvain looked at him.

He relaxed at Sulvain silently laughing and smiling warmly at him. This time, Raziol found it easier to read Sulvain’s lips.

_“So, it doesn’t bother you?”_

Raziol shook his head, his smile mimicking Sulvain’s. “No, and if someone says something, I’ll just have a word with them.”

Sulvain gripped Raziol’s hand and moved to stand by his side. _“Then lead the way, my vampiric companion.”_

Raziol purposefully grinned to show his fake fangs. “I shall do as you say, Witch Sulvain.”

They both grinned now and giggled as Raziol guided Sulvain out of the house, his nerves now all gone.


End file.
